fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sixth Sense
The sixth sense (第六感, Dairokkan) is an incredibly rare ability that very few are born with the potential to use and even fewer have the ability to learn. It is the distinct ability that enables a person the ability to acquire knowledge without inference or the use of reason in order to predict what is going to happen and how it's going to affect their surroundings without the most minimal use of their other sense. With the use of the sixth sense, individuals can sense nearing dangers and sense unwanted or hectic threats to their well-being, acute danger, potential immediate danger, the presence of powerful enemies, and impending danger. This intuition can also detect the presence of those who would wish to do harm to the user even from far off distances. It should be noted that although it is called "sixth sense," it is no way connected to a person's other sense. Description Said to be an ability that humans once possessed thousands of years ago, enabling them the potential to perceive the dangers of the world around them purely through the use of their intuition. Humanity lost this power when logic and reason were introduced, effectively destroying the need to rely on their natural instincts to survive. Now days, this ability is more commonly seen in animals and beasts, it has enabled them to use their keen sense of survival to predict incoming storms or natural disasters hours, if not days ahead of time. Most commonly known as the 6th sense, called Discernment or Instinct, it is the ability to "just know" personal information about an object, subject, or occurrence, including sensing how others will react to something that the user does or when something is about to happen. This ability is innate and cannot be turned off. A faculty of this ability allows the users to also (or instead) intuit spiritual truths and principles (sensing the presence of evil/danger/people that dislike the him, a feeling that one should or shouldn’t go somewhere, or the right thing to do in a situation); this faculty is called Gnosis ''(knowledge of spiritual mysteries). This technique is commonly used to perceive the ill intentions of others, sensing their bloodlust or malefic nature in order to discern them friend or foe. It gives people the ability to intuitively understand what's going to happen and how to deal with it ahead of time. The power works on a purely instinctual level: meaning users do not receive any additional data or information, but can spontaneously feel how events are going to unfold better than any person alive and what the best course of action is, making it more of an inherent part of the user rather than an external ability. This hyper-instinct allows them to make the right decision in any situation, multiplying their survivability and success rate, effectively allowing a user to overcome great hardships with minimal damage and pull a victory from the jaws of defeat despite all odds. This sense, although commonly used by animals in order to perceive incoming threats, such as environmental disasters, incoming storms, and the evil nature inside people, allows a person to tap into their innate primal instincts . With a level of mastery with this acute sense, users can sense nearing dangers and sense unwanted or hectic threats to their well-being, such as incoming danger, potential immediate threats to user's well being, and evading undetectable attacks that are invisible to all of their other sensed. Unique feature this skill has is its bestowal of the ability to processes the world in an advanced, efficient manner in order to find any solutions to any and all kinds of problems that they would face, using both the logical and illogical senses and strategies to provide a solution by abandoning all sense of logic and play with pure instinct, generally causing people to make illogical, but successful moves and decisions that will save their life as a result. Masters of this skill can sense all the variables of any situation, predict the outcomes and what choices they can make to reach the conclusion they desire. When utilizing this ability, a person is able to sense the many branching paths projected in front of them, illuminating possible courses of action that they can foresee to be the best tactic, and walk down along that path. With this skill, he can fight without using any one of their other 5 senses to rely on, fighting purely on instinct, fighting completely Normally, all Movements are dictated by a person's sense of logic and intellect that deems what action is best to be used in a situation. However a user's movements being guided by their sense of intuition will move automatically, attacking and dodging in ways that best increases their odds at survival. When facing off against an opponent, the best possible move comes into mind for them, allowing them to launch an attack that would best allow them to inflict as much damage as possible. They don't think a single thing outside of that for that would only be a waste of time. Resulting from long practice and experience, users naturally choose what the best move to make is. Intuition is absolutely not something natural, it is something gained only through an enormous level of practice and experience. It can help the user avoid attacks unseen to the naked eye or attack the vitals of an enemy that has never been faced before. It is also versatile as it can be applied to many different areas such as making choices in a situation where multiple answers exist or deciphering what the best course of action is needed. Intuition can also pick up on things invisible to the naked eye, like pheromones, poisons, and incoming long-range attacks like bullets, arrows, etc. With this power, it can even help a user navigate and function even if all their other five senses have been dulled or nullified by an enemy, functioning in complete darkness or blindness. Abilities and Techniques * '''Danger Sense '(危険感, Kiken-kan): The most basic application of this special ability, by completely submerging oneself into the sixth sense's control, a user can block out all other senses and have their intuition take the wheel, dodging any incoming attacks several instances ahead of time before even being thrown by an opponent. This ability is a type of psychological awareness that informs it's user regarding their surroundings, allowing them to detect any form of danger that threatens their well-being. Since this ability is not connected to the user's other 5 senses, there is no way to fool this ability through the use of illusions or falsehoods that can normally be found in Illusion Magic or other skills with similar applications. The greater the danger or how close the danger is, the stronger and more efficiently the user's intuition will react to said incoming danger, informing them ahead of time of what type of incoming attack it will be. Should the user be blind or have his sight taken by any means, It can also allow them to navigate with absolute ease when unable to see or disoriented, as the sense grows stronger when other sense becoming unavailable for use, compensating by elevating the degree of acuteness and accuracy it can apply to any situation exposed to. It also helps reduce mental strain and exhaustion when used, as the user has no need to completely focus all their energy and attention toward looking after their own safety by constantly having their guard up at every instant in battle, reduce the level of concentrate every time. Almost precognitive in nature, an inexperienced user will sometimes act before realizing it, simply moving on impulse without realizing as to why they did so. Much like other senses, this ability can be trained and honed with enough years of experience, masters of this ability are said to typically dodge any incoming physical attack, casted magic spells, and even explosions before even occurring. It also warns when someone is watching them from afar without their knowledge. However, danger sense's greatest use is found when applied on people, able to detect if they have ant hostile intent regarding them or sensing just how dangerous they are by accurately measuring their threat level. * Semblance of Truth (真実の姿, Shinjitsu no sugata): An advanced technique that allows the user to use their sixth sense to detect any false hoods or delusions plaguing their other five senses and dispelling it. This technique is primarily used to discern fantasy from reality, differentiating the two and separating them from one another, thus destroying the illusion cast over the user's mind. The reason as to why this is possible in the first place is the simple fact that the sixth sense is in no way linked to a person's other 5 senses, as such, illusions and other abnormalities created to confuse or fool a sensory feeling has no effect on it. By using intuition, a person can immediately tell them if what they are seeing is real or not, regardless of how powerful or how well crafted the illusion is. The sixth sense will snap the user out of the illusion by shutting down all other sensory senses being affected by the enemy, including those placed inside the user's mind in the form of mental illusions. Category:Abilities